mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brickmack/Archive 4
Lego Movies Neat lego movie, have you ever made one with stop animation? Ajraddatz yes he have some in youtube-- 04:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) yeah stop motion is all i do.in fact, im working on my first HUGE movie. ive been working on it for about 4 months, and im only 1/2 done. the other movies i did usaly took from 6 hours to 3 days at most wow is a lot of time-- 05:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC) yeah. my newest movie will be released 2part on youtube in january because it is to long as 1 movie :I am currently making a Lego Pirates movie using my really old Lego form the 80's. It will be one hour long. Ajraddatz ::I made special movies are realy fast to make and can take be of long time 19:17, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::since you make movies, do you know how to make lego ones?if so you could help with my newest movie IRC Mack why are you not on the Irc. i just went outside and stuff allday today boidoh picture link? How do you make the picture link to a site like your avatar in your page.-- 03:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) i just used the code. look through my code for it. the numbers are coordinates and area sizes for the links. its pretty advanced though, and it might take a while to get the numbers exactly rright and such Important Change start date of traffic pages to tomorrow. -- 13:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :great. ill start changing my sig and such in a few hours so peeps no to sig. 14:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC) --Zakman (talk) 15:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ill give you worker bees ill give you 15 worker bees for 30 arcade tokens i cant give more than 5. it simply takes to long ok 5 for 2 sounds good.try and make the arcade easy so i might be able to win.tell me ur MLN name and ill send zakman try my destructoid your a pending frend sent.one of them i on ur hop, 4 on destructoid carnt send now i promise 1st thing tomorowmorning youll have them sure. ty or click on my lego tree module 40 times andyou can have them now Headline text dissing help people diss me once more and no bees what is diss? omg work it out please help can you help me get started im not the most popular on mln wiki at the moment well, part1:stop spamming on the userpages. part2:work with some good code.u might be able to come up with something. Part3:if you get a shop, have good deals.100 clicks for a bee will make people mad can u edit my page a bit to make it look good like yours birthday ill give you the click now p.s. i route about a job on your job page trade what would you trade 293thornax + 20 clicks for any ides there are other people on here that sell thornax. i know ur new here and want help and stuff, but can you plz go ask some1 else? there are people that know more stuff than me on here, like kjhf. Thx About my store, thaxs for caching that! I messed up... :-} --[[User:joeman200| joeman200 ''']][[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades| store ]][[User Talk:joeman200| Talk ]] go look @ my page 15:28, 18 June 2009 (UTC) traffic Sig in the list of the traffic to stay in the next round. 03:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Help I'm pretty sure your an admin so i was wondering if you could approve my store in the Template_talk:Store.-- 19:32, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Although he wishes that he was, Mackmoron11 is not an admin. Just wait till FB100Z is on. Then he will approve your store. 19:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::actuly, im not interested in being admin. most of the stuff i do on here doesnt involve admin stuff, except the occasional marking a unused pic for deletion.also, with Dimension Wars, not enough time anyway Okay then But it seems that FB100Z is rarely on although I know he is on a lot. -- 19:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::try kjhf Membership Put it on the Deep Sea Danger Zone talk before date. Troyl's junk yard :Hello, have you heard the '''great news? :Recently to meet the demand of customers Troyl's Junk Yard made some drastic changed to the store, :* Tons more items have been added :* Prices are now equal or less of the Alpha Store, which is being known for it's amazing deals :* New rules have been added to help prevent scammers :* Last but not least the shop is now working on adding wikia tables to it ::As the owner and founder of Troyl's Junk Yard I sincerely hope you stop in and see the amazing changes. From, :: 16:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) yep.heard the news on the IRC.are you like sending this thing out to every user? seen a few of them everyone that i can think of, so it's being pretty simple. btw don't look for new wikia tables, i don't like that idea anymore. 17:38, 25 June 2009 (UTC)